


Looking back

by Sarara



Series: The Prince and his Galra [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Bodyguard Keith, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Prince Lance (Voltron), Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarara/pseuds/Sarara
Summary: The dagger goes clean through his chest, just a couple of centimeters shy from his heart and a scar remain to remind him of the time he very nearly died. He never regret it though, every time he took off his shirt he look at it with pride.Keith hated it.--------------------------------Klance week 2017 Day 3: Scars





	Looking back

**Author's Note:**

> Me: okay this time let's write something short, about 1000ish maybe? maybe less so we can work on the other 4 days because time is running out.  
> My brain: or maybe you can fuck sleep and add in another 2000 words.
> 
> I seriously can not stick to my word count, FML.
> 
> So I came back and tries to clean this thing up a bit. I don't think I got all of them but it should be easier to read now.

 

**Looking Back __**

 

Lance got his first scar when he was five. Still an innocent little thing that follows his sister around wanting to gain her attention.

 

Allura, nine years old then, was nothing like the poised and proud version of herself today. The nine-year-old Allura is a rebel, a feisty tomboyish girl who refused to sit through lessons and would rather be outside climbing trees. It’s during one of these escapades that got Lance the scar.

 

Sneaking out of lessons is an easy thing for the royal siblings, having lived here all their life and knowing the layout of the castles and its secret passage like the back of their hand. But Coran caught up to them this time, and in the frantic moment of trying to escape his foot slip and he hit his head on the corner of the stairs.

 

There was blood _everywhere._

 

He didn’t realize it at first, too dazed from the impact, but then Allura scream and Coran was already carrying him to the cryo-pod, reassuring him everything will be alright all the way through. The pain started to register in his forehead and the next thing he knows he’s sobbing in his father’s- who rushed out of his meetings having heard his sister’s scream- arms.

 

_“L-L-Lance is d-dy-ing”_

_“He’s not dying sweetheart”_

_“I d-don’t wa-want to d-die”_

_“You’re not dying Lanciel”_

 

He was placed in the cryo-pod no more than an hour but when he came out both siblings cling to each other like their life depends on it. Coran probably snaps more than a dozen pictures and still pull it out once in a while to reminisce with his father about the good old days and how cute they were.

 

The trophy he got from the traumatizing incident was a small scar no more than a few centimeters on his forehead. A jagged little thing a couple of inches to the right from where he parts his hair. It’s hidden by his hair most of the time so not many people know about it.

 

Keith knew.

 

He’d kiss that scar many times during their intimate moments. Running his hands through the prince’s sweat drenched hair and smoothing it back to reveal the slight raised of discolored skin. It never took away any of the prince’s beauty though, no, scars or not Lance is always beautiful. So he kisses it lovingly every time, the pleased sign that always follows is the best reward.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

His second one came from Keith, the latter still guilty about it until this day.

 

Their first meeting was not a pleasant one, at least to Keith, for Lance it’s quite amusing despite earning a scar.

 

Lance had maintained his carefree attitude all the way to teenage year, sneaking out of the palace any chance he could. Allura had long stop those rebel behavior the moment it's announced that she will be the one to take over the mantle after their father. Lance was sad to lose a partner in crime but that didn’t deter him in the least.

 

He sneaked out of the castle to visit the market, careful to keep his hood up hiding away the telltale white hair of the royal bloodline. That’s where he met Keith, in the alleyway away from prying eyes getting beaten to death. Hidden by the shadow Lance can still recognize the purple fur and fluffy ears. A Galra. Even though inhumane these type of behavior is a normal occurrence to this race. Once so proud and power hungry, so close to taking over the entire universe but got struck down by the power of the alliance called Voltron: a gathering of top soldiers hell bent on stopping the Galra at all cost. The war was long and tedious but end with Voltron emerging victorious and the Galra are now a race of slaves.

 

That one right there probably did something to anger his kicking master. Normal doesn’t mean Lance condone the act though.

 

_“Hey, mister if you gonna kill him why not give him to me?”_

 

A bag of gold can solve nearly anything, and that’s when Prince Lanciel of Altea bought his first slave. Keith was barely breathing, eyes look on ahead without seeing but when Lance try to touch him he springs into action. That’s when he scratches at the extended hand creating three long line that starts at the base of his palm all the way to the tip of his pinky.

 

_“Still alive I see”_

 

The Prince smile and Keith hiss, ears flat against his head, Lance find it adorable. He checks to see that there’s no one around before lowering his hood. Keith look at the person in front of him mystified, never in his life had he ever saw anyone as beautiful, not to mention still maintaining a smile when they look at him. No one ever smiles when they look at him.

 

_“Want to come with me? If not then it’s fine I’m not forcing you.”_

 

No one ever asks what he wants either. He nodded, perplex by this strange person, he doesn’t seem bad and he’s not angry with the scratch Keith gave him. When Lance grabs his hand with his uninjured one tugging him along- hood up again- Keith felt a sudden jolt of electricity. No one ever touches him willingly too, at least not this gentle. He looks at their joint hand, his new master is a strange person indeed.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

His third one happens a short while after that.

 

Keith became Lance new playmate, which means he became Lance’s new sneaking-out partner. Keith can never say no to that face. He should have, at least that time he should have.

 

They sneak out to the forest at the edge of the city. There they sit under the shade of the tree legs cooling in the river talking about silly things. Just two friends hanging out. Keith couldn’t remember any time in his life he was that happy and relaxed. Sure the workload is a lot, apart from playing with the prince whenever he’s free from lessons Keith also have the title of servant. He does everything from delivering messages to labor stuff, anything anyone told him to do really. Most staff sneer at him and steer clear of his path, he kept his head down and try to do his work the best he could. At least here no one hit him and he has clean clothes, hot food and warms a bed to sleep in.

 

The prince suddenly looks at him mischievously before jumping into the river the water coming up to his knees. He bends down to scoop up water into his cupped hands and throw them at Keith. Not yet prepared the water splash straight at his face and right into his gaping mouth causing him to splutter stupidly. Lance was bent over laughing and Keith was quite miffed. Stealthily he enters the water and crept closer to the still laughing prince. Lance realized too late and met with a face full of water. He stared dumbly at the culprit who has a sharp grin on his face eyes challenging, a fierce smile graced his face. Oh, it is on.

 

They were drenched from head to toe, splashing water at each other without a care in the world. In that moment they were but mere boys, not a decedent of the most hated species in the entire universe and a beloved prince of a mighty kingdom, just two friends having a good time, equals.

 

But then the good time swiftly ended when Lance gives a sudden painful yelp that squeezes Keith’s heart. The prince was sitting in the water, a trail of red slowly drift away from him, Keith rush forward.

 

_“Stop! There’s a sharp rock around here you might step on it, just stay there.”_

 

The concerned for his safety make him happy but Lance comes first. He walks forward, unheeding of the prince warning shout and scoop him up in a princess hold and rush back to the castle, shoes forgotten.

 

They got a vicious verbal lashing from both Allura and Coran, more on Lance though because they know Keith only got dragged into it. The result is a scar on the inside of his left foot which couldn’t be seen most of the time because, shoes. But Keith develops a new habit of always checking the river before he allows Lance to go in.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

His fourth and last scar were a recent one and the most life threatening.

 

Since his sister got declared the next candidate to the throne Lance knows right away what he wants to do. No longer bound to the title of possible-future-king and free to be whatever he pleased, he decided he wanted to be an ambassador. The thought of traveling to foreign planets to create alliances and strengthen his kingdom standing seems like the ideal job, and if he can take a little time off to do some sightseeing then that’s a bonus.

 

Knowing now that a chance of long awaited freedom is no longer a dream he kicks himself into full gear.

He’d studied hard and pester his father to join in numerous council meetings and treaty agreements alongside his sister. The king was overjoyed to see his carefree son finally be motivated and agree with the requests easily.

 

His bright and bubbly exterior make he easy to talk to and many of the visiting dignitaries’ children were taken with the young prince immediately. During meetings he also displays creative thinking that bring fresh new ideas to the table. He’s proud to say he’d given some useful insights that were included in some of the treaties more than once.

 

Everyone agreed that the prince grew up to be the perfect ambassador, successfully settled many disputes between races and bring them all into agreements. The news of the prince ability was quite well known throughout the universe.

 

And always by his side is Keith.

 

His paladin.

 

A position given only to the most skillful of warriors who dedicate their lives to protecting each individual royal bloodline of Altea. They were the closest thing to their royal, their shadow, their sword, and shield, always right within arms reached night or day. To them, their royal’s commands are absolute and not even the king can override them. If they failed to protect their charge, then they are to die with them.

 

Keith had fight tooth and nail for this position.

 

The more famous Lance became the more enemies he garner, not everyone wishes for peace. There were countless assassination attempt and many time they walk right into a trap. Thank god for Lance fighting skills, hammered and honed at a young age by the captain of the royal guard himself, or both of them would be dead a long time ago; a fact that drives Keith to train harder every day.

 

It was during one of these assassination attempts in a guise of a stress signal that nearly cost Lance his life. They had planned this, the timing, the position, and the strategy were perfect and the Prince's entourage was getting killed off one by one. Keith stayed by Lance’s side like a shadow, hacking and shoving his way forward creating a path for his prince toward their ship. Even if all of them die Lance need to survive, he had become a beacon of hope and there are still so much more he could do.

 

_“KEITH”_

 

The voice full of panic bring Keith back from his tunneled mind. He swings back ready to bring down anyone who dare harm his prince. The sight that greets him was not something he expects to see and turn his blood to ice. Lance, his prince, was in front of him, blood blooming from his chest and trickling down his mouth. The fall seems like an eternity and Keith surge forward to catch him. Someone from their side took out the assassin, Keith doesn't know who, he’s too busy trying to stop the blood. Lance is thrashing and screaming from the pain and Keith never felt so helpless.

 

Someone slap him across the face- he didn’t realize he was hyperventilating- and shout at him to take the prince back to the ship. Wasting no time he scoops up the smaller man and sprint forward, the soldiers pushing back the mob creating a clear path. He practically throws the other inside the cryo-pod and smashes it shut. Lance slowly start to freeze, the lower temperature slow do the blood flow. His face fell neutral as if asleep, marred only by the splash of blood across his face and the red that consume the whole of his chest. Lance looks like a corpse and Keith will never forget the sight for as long as he lives.

 

Standing there, staring at the god awful sight, he felt numb, like floating in a dream and none of this is real. He wishes none of it were real, but the pain throbbing of his head and the tingling from various wounds littering his body tells otherwise. He spent his days beside the pod like the shadow he’s supposed to be, too scared to even sleep in case something goes wrong and he was too late _again._

 

He lost weight and his face is a mess. All of him is a mess. Lance would scold him if he knows how he’s neglecting his body. Keith wishes he would. He would welcome those harsh words laced with worry for him any day if it means the Altean would open his eyes. It’s only been two quintents and Keith was already missing those eyes, those smiles and the soft calling of his name that always ignite a fire within him.

 

He missed Lance. He missed his prince, his savior, his light, his friend, his love. The first one who ever show him kindness, who was always by his side ready to offer a helping hand, the one who loves him unconditionally despite what he is, the one who holds Keith’s heart in his hands and never once abuse it.

 

He would die without Lance. Not because of the rules. Lance had been against him when he voiced his intention of participating in the prince’s paladin selection, saying Keith don’t have to do it, don’t have to bound his whole life with him. What Lance didn’t realize then was that that’s exactly what he wants. Because since that moment in the alleyway that Keith had taken up Lance’s offered hand his life had already been Lance’s. If Lance dies all of Keith would die with him.

 

Five quintents later Lance fall out into Keith’s arms and only then when his prince smile up at him that he allows himself to let go. He buried his face into the soft white hair and breathe deeply, a shudder rack through his whole body. Lance just held him whispering soft comforting words into Keith’s ears.

 

_“It’s alright now Keith, I’m right here with you”_

 

The dagger goes clean through his chest, just a couple of centimeters shy from his heart and a scar remain to remind him of the time he very nearly died. He never regrets it though, every time he took off his shirt he looks at it with pride; prove that one time in his life he was ready to throw away everything for the person he loves.

 

Keith hated it though because it reminds him of his failure, of the time he came so close to losing Lance.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

“Can’t sleep?”

 

Blue eyes slowly open blinking away the lingering sleep to look at his bedmate. Keith look startled before smiling at him sheepishly, “sorry, did I wake you?” Lance just smile before frowning, brain starting to wake up and realizing what the other is doing.

 

“You’re thinking about it again,” a statement said in a chiding tone because god knows how many times Keith did this since he got the scar on his chest, “I’m alright aren’t I?” It’s Keith’s turn to frown as he objects heatedly, “you could have died”, “but I didn’t”, “that’s beside the point.”

 

And now they’re back to the same old conversation that Lance realize will never end. In order to avoid a massive fight, Keith was obsessively protective that first few quintents he was well again and Lance find it sufferable, he used the method he knows work the best in shutting the other up.

 

Feeling those soft lips on his shut him up alright, as well as the rest of his brain. It was brief and the prince pulled away with a cheeky smile. Know he’d lost he let out a sigh and rest his forehead against the others. They stay like that for a little while, just basking in each other presence, arms clinging and legs tangling between the sheets.

 

“I’m sorry”

 

“I just wish you wouldn’t blame yourself so much though”

 

“How could I not? I’m your paladin, I have to keep you safe not the other way round. You know how scared I was when I saw that dagger in your chest?” Lance kiss him again this time to relieve him of those painful memories. “I know and I’m sorry for scaring you but I don’t regret my action”, arms tighten around his waist and he pats it softly letting his thumb rub soothingly against that possessive hand.

 

“You have proven yourself as my paladin time and time again and I was never scared of anything whenever you’re with me because I know you’ll always keep me safe. But you’re also my lover and it pains me every time I see you got hurt because of me. I always felt helpless, that I only keep on taking and it’s not fair to you”, Lance place a finger on his mouth silencing any protest his Galra was going to say, “so let me have this”, he places his hand on the scar above his heart, “that one time in my life I have risked my life to save you.”

 

Keith deflates because as much as it pains him to think about Lance in that pod he’s also happy that Lance loves him enough to protect him with his life, that he felt Keith was worthy enough for his love. Their lips meet again, this time sweeter, more forceful, pouring as much love for each other into it.

 

Keith knows that will not be the last time Lance do something dangerous, the prince is too loving, too self-sacrificing for it to be good for his heart and the thought made him hold tighter and deepen the kiss.

 

They’re fast approaching a new planet and there they might meet with a friendly welcome or another ambush. Whatever it is he’ll be there by Lance’s side protecting the prince from every harm that comes his way, come what may.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk Voltron with me (or anything else really) here:[my tumblr page](https://itswhatimreallythinking.tumblr.com)


End file.
